leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Future Connection
|lyricistname=Ryoko／喜介／渡辺拓也 |lyricistname_ro=Ryoko, Kisuke, Takuya Watanabe |composername=Ryoko |composername_ro=Ryoko |arrangername=渡辺拓也 |arrangername_ro=Takuya Watanabe |albumtype=single |albumtitle=未来コネクション |albumtitle_ro= |catalognumber=SECL-2286~88 |recordcompany=Sony Records Japan |colorscheme=Alola}} Future Connection (Japanese: 未来コネクション Mirai Connection) is the third opening song of the . It debuted in SM061, replacing Alola!!. It was replaced by Your Adventure in SM091. Opening animation Synopsis The opening begins with a low camera view of and running along the beach. Their footprints are quickly washed away as a wave rolls in. The opening then cuts to scenes of the clouds quickly rolling over the island and of two running through a lush jungle with a nearby. Finally, the sun rises over the ocean and the series logo appears. is shown in a world of darkness until it notices a beam of light. The next shot shows Poipole racing through an Ultra Wormhole which eventually leads it to Alola. Poipole is then seen exploring multiple lights in its new world, such as a traffic light and a lantern, until it collapses on the roof of the Pokémon School, where it looks up to see Ash and having a battle. It becomes engrossed in the light from Pikachu's . It rushes towards Ash and Pikachu in excitement, who turn around and greet it with a smile. Ash, , and their Pokémon are shown excitedly heading towards the Pokémon School, but then turn around to the camera and cheer. Ash and his classmates are then seen heading up an elevator and take off on their Ride Pokémon as the Ultra Guardians. They find themselves in front of several Ultra Beasts, who menacingly look down on them. Despite the threat, the Ultra Guardians are full of confidence as their Pokémon all cheer. The next scene is a series of colored sketches of Ash, his classmates, and Burnet, , , and their respective Pokémon. Finally, Ash and his classmates are seen at the Pokémon School, where they watch the sunset, as and its flock fly by. Characters * * * * * * * Jessie * James * * Professor Burnet * * Harper and Sarah Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ; SM061-SM063) * ( ; SM064-SM090) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; Ride Pokémon) * ( ) * ( ; Alola Form) * ( 's; Alola Form; Snowy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; SM061-SM082) * ( ; SM083-SM090) * ( ) * ( ) * (Professor Burnet's) * ( 's) * ( 's; ) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( ; ×5; four recurring) * ( ) * ( ) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (Ride Pokémon) * (×2) * * * * * * * * * Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | Oh oh! Let's go!! Oh oh! Oh oh! | Oh oh! Let's go!! The light beaming through is the starting signal I want to change something, so I dashed on without a thought Wandering alone into this world But I've found it, a piece of the dream that I've been looking for I choose you! Future connection, let's start from a new today Oh oh! Going ultra, the sky clears with vibrant colors Future connection, it feels tense but that's cool Oh oh! If we join our hands, look at how brilliantly you shine Bright like the sun, I like you |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | oh oh! Let's go!! oh oh! oh oh! |Oh oh! Let's go!! The light beaming through is the starting signal These tiny palms holding on tight A ticklish heart stuffed into the bag I want to change something, so I dashed on without a thought Wandering alone into this world But I've found it, a piece of the dream that I've been looking for I choose you! Future connection, let's start from a new today, oh oh! Going ultra, the sky clears with vibrant colors Future connection, it feels tense but that's cool, oh oh! If we join our hands, look at how brilliantly you shine As long as I breathe and never turn back We'll get there, but we're still at the starting line The road continues on from here, so relax Our dreams are endless Because you're here! Future connection, let's explore the unknown world It's a miracle, the sky clears with vibrant colors Future connection, it's alright if you stumble and fall If we join our hands, look at how brilliantly you shine On the way to our dreams, but what's ahead is still unknown But to be honest, I'm scared Important friends and important times If there's too much, they might disappear Our dreams seem to always be so far away Can we still go? Someday From here on out, I want to laugh with you Future connection, it was great meeting you Let's head on to the unexplored tomorrow Future connection, let's start from a new today Going ultra, the sky clears with vibrant colors Future connection, it feels tense but that's cool Anytime, look at how brilliantly you shine Bright like the sun, I like you |} |} Opening animation spoilers * catches a . Variants # SM061 - SM063: The original animation. # SM064 - SM082: 's is now shown as a . # SM083 - SM090: 's is now shown as a . Gallery Group Shout Scene OPJ22 Variant 1 Group Pan Mallow.png|The group pan scene in the chorus, focusing on Mallow and Steenee (SM061-SM082) OPJ22 Variant 3 Group Pan Mallow.png|The group pan scene in the chorus, focusing on Mallow and Tsareena (SM083-SM090) OPJ22 Variant 1 Group Shot.png|Ash and in the chorus (SM061-SM082) OPJ22 Variant 3 Group Shot.png|Ash and his classmates in the chorus, with Steenee replaced with Tsareena (SM083-SM090) Ultra Guardians dispatch OPJ22 Variant 1 Guardians Elevator.png|The Ultra Guardians riding the base's elevator (SM061-SM082) OPJ22 Variant 3 Guardians Elevator.png|The Ultra Guardians riding the base's elevator, with Steenee replaced with Tsareena (SM083-SM090) OPJ22 Variant 1 Guardians Launch.png|Ash and Pikachu taking off on a Ride (SM061-SM082) OPJ22 Variant 3 Guardians Launch.png|Ash and Pikachu taking off, with Steenee replaced with Tsareena (SM083-SM090) OPJ22 Variant 1 Guardians Mallow Ride.png|Mallow and Steenee riding a Ride (SM061-SM082) OPJ22 Variant 3 Guardians Mallow Ride.png|Mallow and Tsareena riding a Ride Flygon (SM083-SM090) Ultra Guardians' Pokémon OPJ22 Variant 1 Ash Guardians.png|Ash's Pokémon in their Ultra Guardian gear (SM061-SM063) OPJ22 Variant 2 Ash Guardians.png|Ash's Pokémon, with Litten replaced with (SM064-SM090) OPJ22 Variant 1 Girls Guardians.png|Snowy, , and Steenee in their Ultra Guardian gear (SM064-SM063) OPJ22 Variant 2 Girls Guardians.png|Snowy, Popplio, and Steenee, with Torracat in the background (SM064-SM082) OPJ22 Variant 3 Girls Guardians.png|Snowy, Popplio, and Tsareena (SM083-SM090) Colored sketches OPJ22 Variant 1 Ash Party.png|Ash's Pokémon (SM061-SM063) OPJ22 Variant 2 Ash Party.png|Ash's Pokémon, with Litten replaced with Torracat (SM064-SM090) OPJ22 Variant 1 Mallow Party.png|Mallow and Steenee (SM061-SM082) OPJ22 Variant 3 Mallow Party.png|Mallow and Tsareena (SM083-SM090) Sunset OPJ22.png|Ash and his friends watching the sunset (SM061-SM082) OPJ22 2.png|Ash and his friends watching the sunset, with (SM083-SM090) Errors * In the original variant of this opening, during the elevator scene, Sophocles's Charjabug is depicted without irises. * Despite being replaced by in other scenes, Mallow's Steenee still appears on the sidelines during the scene where watches and battle. * Several scenes where Mallow's Tsareena appears portray it with white arms. Category:Japanese opening themes es:OPJ21 fr:Future Connection it:Mirai connection ja:未来コネクション zh:未來連結